goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps HorrorTown/Gallery
The following page contains images of Goosebumps HorrorTown. Advertising Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 2.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 3.png|Dustin, Lucy, Marty, Shaeron, Brooke, and Eric. Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 4.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 5.png Goosebumps HorrorTown monsters.png|Slappy the Dummy, Murder the Clown, Carly Beth's Haunted Mask form, Mrs. Maaargh, Dr. Brewer's Clone, Mr. Mortman, and a Lawn Gnome. Goosebumps- HorrorTown.jpg|Multiple monsters and villains featured in the game. Events Goosebumps_HorrorTown-That's No Easter Bunny Event Loading Screen Art.jpg|Loading screen art during the 2018 That's No Easter Bunny! event Goosebumps_HorrorTown-Invasion of the Body Squeezers Event Loading Screen Art.jpg|Loading screen art during the Invasion of the Body Squeezers event Goosebumps_HorrorTown-Haunted Halloween Event Loading Screen Art.jpg|Loading screen art during the Haunted Halloween event Goosebumps- Horrortown_Attack of the Christmas Presents event loading screen.png|Loading screen art during the Attack of the Christmas Presents event Goosebumps Horrortown Valentine Night Fever loading screen.png|Loading Screen during the Valentine Night Fever Night event Goosebumps Horrortown That's No Easter Bunny! (2019) loading screen art.png|Loading screen art during the 2019 That's No Easter Bunny! event Goosebumps Horrortown Welcome to Camp Nightmare Event loading screen art.png|Loading screen art during the Welcome to Camp Nightmare event IMG_1229 2.jpg|Loading screen art during the Don't Feed the Vampire! event Deadhouse.png|Loading screen art duing the Welcome to Dead House event Monsters Goosebumps HorrorTown Slappy.png|Slappy the Dummy Curly.png|Curly the Skeleton Goosebumps HorrorTown Prince Khor-Ru.png|The Mummy Goosebumps HorrorTown Nila Rahmad.jpg|Nila Rahmad Goosebumps HorrorTown Lawn Gnome.png|A Lawn Gnome Goosebumps HorrorTown Abominable Snowman.png|The Abominable Snowman Goosebumps HorrorTown Blue Kerlew Hound.jpg|The Blue Kerlew Hound Goosebumps HorrorTown Graveyard Ghoul.jpg|A Graveyard Ghoul Goosebumps HorrorTown Headless Ghost.png|Andrew Craw Goosebumps HorrorTown Murder the Clown.PNG|Murder the Clown Goosebumps HorrorTown Male Clown.jpg|A Koko's Klown Academy clown Goosebumps HorrorTown Professor Shock.png|Professor Shock Goosebumps HorrorTown Cyborg.jpg|A Cyborg Goosebumps HorrorTown Masked Mutant.jpg|The Masked Mutant Goosebumps HorrorTown Pumpkin Head.jpg|A Pumpkin Head Goosebumps HorrorTown Unmasked Pumpkin Head.jpg|An unmasked Pumpkin Head Goosebumps HorrorTown Creep.jpg|A Creep Cronby.png|Cronby the Troll Goosebumps HorrorTown Piranha Person.png|The Fish Monster (aka the Piranha Person) Goosebumps HorrorTown Shaggedy.png|The Shaggedy Goosebumps HorrorTown Mutant Plant.jpg|A Mutant Plant Goosebumps HorrorTown Body Squeezer.jpg|A Body Squeezer Goosebumps HorrorTown Scarecrow.jpg|A Scarecrow Goosebumps HorrorTown Lord High Executioner.png|The Lord High Executioner Goosebumps HorrorTown Evil Knight.png|The Evil Knight Goosebumps HorrorTown Ghostly Witch.jpg|A Ghostly Witch Goosebumps HorrorTown Flying Jack O Lantern.jpg|A Flying Jack-O'-Lantern Maskgame.png|The Haunted Mask Goosebumps Santa.png|Santa Claus Snowmangame.png|The Snowman B2080D8D-B21D-45E9-98FC-498B2E04C16E.jpeg|Madame Doom (aka Corella De Banshee) Mudmonsters.png|A Mud Monster Bengame.png|Captain Long Ben One-Leg Goosebumps HorrorTown Sabre.png|Sabre Horrortownmrwood.png|Mr. Wood Goosebumps HorrorTown Fifi.jpg|Fifi the Vampire Poodle Countessvampire.png|Countess Yvonne DeadRayHorrorTown.png|A Dark Falls Citizen Shrunkenheadgame.png|The Shrunken Head Heroes/Neighbors (Monsters) Goosebumps HorrorTown Ricky Beamer.jpg|Ricky Beamer Willblakegame.png|Will Blake Goosebumps HorrorTown Mr Mortman.PNG|Mr. Mortman Goosebumps HorrorTown Mrs Dark.PNG|Mrs. Dark Goosebumps HorrorTown Mrs Maaargh.png|Mrs. Maaargh Goosebumps HorrorTown Amaz-O.png|Amaz-O Goosebumps HorrorTown Dr Brewer.PNG|Dr. Brewer's Clone Fleshman.png|Mr. Fleshman Conrad.png|Conrad Goosebumps HorrorTown Molecule Man.jpg|The Magnificent Molecule Man Goosebumps HorrorTown Clarissa.png|Clarissa DeadDawesHorrorTown.png|Compton Dawes Boss Monsters Goosebumps HorrorTown Graveyard Ghoul Boss.jpg|Graveyard Ghoul Boss Goosebumps HorrorTown Creep Boss.jpg|Creep Boss Goosebumps HorrorTown Cyborg Boss.jpg|Cyborg Boss Goosebumps HorrorTown Pumpkin Head Boss.jpg|Pumpkin Head Boss Goosebumps HorrorTown Female Clown.jpg|Koko's Klown Academy Boss Goosebumps HorrorTown Mutant Plant Boss.jpg|Mutant Plant Boss Goosebumps HorrorTown Body Squeezer Boss.jpg|Body Squeezer Boss Humans Heroes Lucy Del Rio.png|Lucy Del Rio Dustin Williams.png|Dustin Williams Shaeron.png|Shaeron Marty Ricardo.jpg|Marty Ricardo Brooke Buchenberg.png|Brooke Buchenberg Eric Tylor.png|Eric Tylor Chuck Reed.png|Chuck Reed Megan Standish.png|Megan Standish Greg Mikkelsen.png|Greg Mikkelsen Jordan Jones.png|Jordan Jones Courtneygame.png|Courtney King Goosebumps HorrorTown Emily.png|Emily Selma_Goosebumps_HorrorTown.png|Selma Fredericks Sonnygame.png|Sonny Quinn Sam_Carter.png|Sam Carter Sarah_Quinn.png|Sarah Quinn Billydeepgame.png|Billy Deep Human Ricky.png|Ricky Beamer Willblakehumangame.png|Will Blake Carlybethgame.png|Carly Beth Caldwell Neighbors Goosebumps HorrorTown Theo Gordon.jpg|Theo Gordon Firefighter Flores.png|Firefighter Flores Goosebumps HorrorTown Dr Fredericks.png|Dr. Fritz Fredericks Dr Kim.png|Dr. Dany Kim Mayor Johnson.png|Mayor Johnson Diamond Eddie.png|Diamond Eddie Officer Ramone.png|Officer Ramone Human Mortman.png|Mr. Mortman Human Mrs Dark.png|Mrs. Dark Human Maaargh.png|Mrs. Maaargh Human Amaz-O.png|Amaz-O Human Dr Brewer.png|Dr. Brewer Comptop2.png|Compton Dawes Category:Galleries